


From the Fox Den

by vulpinetree



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpinetree/pseuds/vulpinetree
Summary: This is a collection of short free-form poems and songs based on my experiences in life. It is informed by those experiences, and because everyone has a different journey, it is possible you may not relate to any of these poems or songs. If someone got something out of these though, more power to you. It's not easy for me to write some of these things, but I have nowhere else to put them.Disclaimer:This work contains mature themes, so I will try to give every chapter a warning if need be. Let me know if you think I need to add more warnings to a chapter, it would be very much appreciated, as would your general feedback.





	1. The Color Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, my pseudonym is Vex and I'm not much of a writer since it's hard for me to focus on one topic without adding a thousand other details, and other times I can't complete a thought so...  
> Anyways, welcome to my first work here, I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to comment and leave kudos if you do enjoy my work!  
> ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about the color orange, my favorite color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter.

The color red is rigid, it feels like jagged zig-zagged lines  
The color yellow is too mellow, and also somehow blinding-bright

But the space between the two, can speak to the paranoid and the carefree soul.

It's in the flames of a fire, dancing in the night with people gathered in the street trying to survive.

It's in the sunset of a thousand mind numbing days where we drive home feeling like malfunctioning machines.

It's in the falling leaves of autumn, at the mercy of the whispering wind.

The familiar voice outside that asks,  
"Are you coming in?" 

That is warmth.  
The kind that gives you the strength to build up courage.

That feeling is the color orange.


	2. An Ordinary Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about realizing that you aren't okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter.

I woke up one day,  
and suddenly felt normal.  
I felt like I could do anything,  
Like I could take on the world.  
And with that realization,  
I became my old self once more.


	3. Aware/Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song about regret and accountability for past actions and trying to move forward with guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter.

You were a coward  
And even though you've changed  
You've got nothing to show for it  
You made your bed  
Now it's time to lay in it

Lay awake, replay your mistakes  
You've learned from them  
And now's the time for action  
So keep your mind open

Sinking feeling let it consume your body  
Stand tall and be humble  
Take responsibility  
You can only be better than you have before  
Finally awake now and  
The world is opening doors

I might not deserve forgiveness  
But I want to make things right  
So I will listen  
To you. 

Standing on the sidewalk, confront your mistakes  
You're using them to get the courage  
To do the right thing for once  
And now's the time for action  
My mind will always be open.

Sinking feeling let it consume your body  
Stand tall and be humble  
Take responsibility  
You can only be better than you have before  
Finally awake now and  
The world is opening doors

Are you gonna turn the knob and rush in?


	4. Capitol Coup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning⚠️
> 
> This poem contains discussion of racial trauma, white supremacy, imperialism, etc.

The white men are gathered, pushing against the cheap barricades.  
If they had been of a different complexion to me  
They would have been shot down, street filled with bodies.  
Instead, the police let them in.  
And the media called them protestors,  
And called black people, upset that their friends and family were being ripped from them,  
They called them looters, rioters, terrorists.

I hear people say:  
"This is not America! We aren't like this!"  
But how are we different?  
We have enacted coups in the global south,  
We have impoverished countless people's, bombed the very cities they live in.  
We have stripped culture and resources and claimed them as our own.  
And on top of it all, we have done nothing about the bloodlust and hatred that has been building for years in this nation.  
The same policy makers, who hid away when the fascists broke in,  
Are the same who have the power to create laws to protect the people who are victimized at their hands.  
And now that they got a small taste of how that fear feels,  
Now they care, because it is them.  
They can make a statement on TV, but they can not bring themselves to bring about the real change that could put an end to it.

I've been thinking about real change lately.  
I watched the live coverage of the attempted coup, and I thought:  
"What if they had showed up for black people, for indigenous people, immigrants at ICE camps, muslim and jewish people, trans and queer people instead? What if they had come here to do anything other than uphold white supremacy?"  
I do not mind violence, only mindless violence.  
The kind done by those who know things are changing, that they will no longer be "on top".  
They would rather murder a fellow human being than stand by their side in true equality.

I find it disappointing that this happened, but I am more disappointed that I am not shocked by it in the least.

This event has made me realize, that until they get their way, they will not stop.  
So it is up to us with more privilege, to stand up against the fascists.  
It is time for us to start giving a damn.  
Let us enact our own coup and overthrow the system of white supremacy.  
Together.


	5. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about my problems with focusing and task prioritization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter.

I am looking up the history of a town I have considered moving to.  
I should be doing my schoolwork.  
I get bored of that, and I play a game for awhile.  
I should be doing my schoolwork.  
I get tired of the game, and I draw something.  
I should be doing my schoolwork.  
I get mad at myself.  
'You should be focusing on your work' I think to myself.  
But the voice I hear is of a character, and then I'm coming up with different interesting scenereios.  
My mom notices that I am staring at nothing, and asks me if I've gotten anything done.  
Her voice breaks my thoughts and I lie to her, as I know she'd be upset at me.  
It is 3:30 PM and I have gotten nearly nothing done.  
I lay in bed, numb and discontent in who I am.


	6. Invisible Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song about vulnerability and our fear of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warning⚠️
> 
> mention of blood

A rose with invisible thorns  
All of humanity  
So deadly, but so beautiful  
The sadness of society

Your finger still gets pricked  
And soon the blood begins flowing  
No one knows where we're going  
Only know what we wish

A rose with invisible thorns  
Putting up these walls so I don't get hurt  
But the bricks fell down upon you  
And buried you in the frozen dirt

I don't feel bad  
I've let myself change  
For others cause I was afraid  
And I don't intend to make  
The same mistake  
Again

So why don't you  
Go and find someone who knows  
How to enjoy another's company  
So why don't you  
Go and find someone much less  
Selfish than me.


End file.
